The Getaway
by patricia51
Summary: Ava calls Sara with the news. Nora Darhk has escaped. Strangely, neither woman seems very upset about it. Where IS Nora and who could she possibly be with? Ray/Nora. Friendship with perhaps a hint of something more.


The Getaway by patricia51

(Ava calls Sara with the news. Nora Darhk has escaped. Strangely, neither woman seems very upset about it. Where IS Nora and who could she possibly be with? Ray/Nora.)

(Set between the end of Season 3 and the end of Season 4 Episode 4)

"Captain Lance?" Sara wrapped her pillow around her head and tried to ignore the voice calling her name. "Captain Lance!"

Realizing that the voice was probably just going to get louder and louder until she answered it Sara sighed, threw back the sheet and sat up.

"What is it, Gideon?"

"Director Sharpe is calling for you."

"Put her through."

It only took seconds for the Time Bureau Director's image to appear but Sara used those moments to wonder what in the world could be so important. After all, they had just returned late last night from an impromptu one day vacation using the jump ship. They had taken a picnic lunch and after much debate had decided on a spot on the island of Themyscira on one of the cliffs overlooking the ocean. They had planned to be alone but as luck had it a patroling woman had happened upon them. Even luckier it had turned out to be Helen. One thing had led to another and by the time they stumbled back on the jump ship and made it home both of them were happy but completely exhausted. She had planned on sleeping until noon at the earliest, not this ridiculous hour.

Then Ava was there and Sara saw that her girlfriend wasn't in any better shape than she was. She was partially dressed as usual, in black slacks and a white blouse. She was missing the suit coat with the Time Bureau pin on it and her blouse was not only tucked in on only one side she had mismatched the buttons and buttonholes, giving her a very lopsided appearance.

"Captain Lance."

Oh dear, it was going to be something official. Oh well, bad news didn't improve with age and Sara was certain that was what was coming.

"Director Sharpe."

"I am calling to inform you of the escape of one of the prisoners here."

"Who?"

"Nora Darhk."

Sara was of two minds about Nora Darhk. One one hand she had hated Nora's father Damien Darhk as she had never hated any one human in her life. Not surprising since not only he had killed her sister but he was possibly the most unrepentant all around bad guy and murderer she had ever known. Even him sacrificing himself to save his daughter had seemed suspect to her. And Nora had been right there along with him the whole time. Yes, Ray proclaimed she was capable of being redeemned and yes she had fought side by side with him, Ava and the rest while she and the other five had been swallowed up in a giant blue fur-ball named Beebo but that didn't change her mind. Much anyway. Okay, maybe a little.

Ava looked like she was a little ambivalent about the whole thing too. Part of that might have been explained when she told about being jerked out of a sound sleep by alarms, bells, whistles and Gary doing his imitation of a headless chicken.

"I am going to revamp completely this alarm system. It doesn't need to wake the dead, just the duty officer. And I'm going to establish protocols directing when I need to be awakened and when I don't. Anyway," Ava shook her head and winced. Obviously a mistake. "Anyway," she started again, "if this had happened right after the fight with Mallus when she was arrested we would suspect Ray of helping her but since it's been weeks he's off the list." Her eyes focused over Sara's shoulder as she went on. "But do you happen to know where Ray is?"

Sara kept her eyes aimed somewhere over Ava's head. "Not really sure Director. I believe he's taken a bit of a vacation." She turned her attention. "Gideon, do you know where Ray is?"

"No Captain, I do not."

She turned back to Ava and shrugged. Now their eyes met.

"Oh well, I'm sure she will turn up somewhere sooner or later," The Time Bureau Director commented. "I'm not planning on wasting a lot of time and resources chasing her."

"I'm sure," Sara agreed. "In the meantime, I'm going back to bed."

"Me too. Love you."

"Love you too."

Sara climbed back into bed. "I wonder where she is?" She said aloud. "And him."

(Another place and another time)

"I feel like I'm a fugitive from 'Into the Woods'," Nora Darhk grumbled, pulling her long dress away from yet another grasping vine. "And you. You're dressed like you're heading into some sword battle. All you need is a horse and a lance."

"I couldn't bring a horse and I don't use a lance." Ray seemed completely unflustered by Nora's complaints.

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace safe. Mostly anyway. Oh, by the way, I'm unsure if you should mention your last name when we arrive."."

Nora sighed. "What did dad do here? Wherever and whenever 'here' is."

"A lot." Ray looked thoughtful. "But he wasn't known as 'Damien Darhk' except possibly to one person so maybe it will be alright."

Tempted though she was to grind her teeth at Ray's short answers that weren't telling her anything she managed to refrain. After all, her father HAD done a lot of things to a lot of people all through time. If Ray thought this place was reasonably safe than she would go along with him.

Hard though it had been to wait she had grimly sat in the Time Bureau prison cell for what seemed like years when it was only weeks. Of course, since she had her father's Time Stone she could have left immediately. But she worried that one of the pair of Time Bureau agents who were escorting her might say something about her last conversation with Ray. They might even recall seeing him pass her the stone, careful though he had been about it. And she owed him and not just for that. She owed him for the faith he had in her even when no one else, including herself, had any at all. So she waited until she couldn't stand it any more and then waited a while longer.

Finally, she made her move. She retrieved the stone from its hiding place and activated it. Stepping through the portal she found herself in Ray's bedroom aboard the Waverider. So where was he?

The answer came immediately as the door leading to the bathroom opened. Ray was obviously just out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was briskly drying his hair with another one. And his eyes were closed. But he must have sensed something for they popped open and settled on her.

"Nora?" Realizing it was indeed her and how he was dressed he dropped the towel and frantically reached for the one around his waist to make sure it was covering everything. Of course, in his haste, he nearly dislodged it and made a desperate grab for it as it threatened to fall off.

She couldn't help it. She laughed. She laughed loudly. She couldn't help it. It WAS funny because it was just like Ray. And she needed to laugh. She hadn't done that in a long time. In fact, the thought hit her as her laughter subsided into chuckles and finally just a smile, she hadn't laughed much in her entire life.

"Nora!. What are you doing here?"

"Escaping," she answered simply. "Duh," she found she couldn't refrain from adding.

"Well, we can't stay here. For obvious reasons."

Tempted as she was to repeat her previous "Duh", she managed to hold it in. Instead, she asked "Where?" And when he began to pace, his brow furrowed in thought, she added: "Don't you think you should get dressed?"

"Oh yes of course." He started for the closet before abruptly stopping. "Dressed. Dressed. That's it!"

"What is it?" Nora knew Ray was actually a genius but she couldn't follow his logic. If there was any. So she stood silently while he pulled some clothes from the closet and hopped back in the bathroom. Coming back out she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he was wearing what appeared to be an embroidered over-sized vest with a belt, pants so form-fitting that they were nearly tights and boots.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

True to his word it wasn't five minutes before he returned and tossed her the long dress she would be wearing later on in the woods. Following his instructions, she changed into it while he kept his back turned. He was busy too, for when she turned to face him he was now wearing the armor that she would tease him about later.

"Let's go before Sara and the rest of the crew wake up." He briefly rummaged through a locker. Somehow Nora wasn't surprised when he produced a long sword in a scabbard which he slung over his shoulder. He then picked something up from his desk and a window sprang into being.

"Come on." They stepped through and found themselves in the tangled forest. Ray immediately took the lead, following a narrow and not well-defined trail.

"What was that?" Nora asked.

"A time controller. Borrowed it from the Bureau."

"Do they know that?" Nora raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

Further conversation was cut short as the bushes to each side parted and a party of four men in armor leveled spears at them. Almost immediately the points were lowered and the man that Nora took to be the leader bowed.

"Apologies Sir Raymond. We were not expecting you and I did not recognize you."

"Never a problem," Ray responded. "Rather, I commend your vigilance."

"We will escort you and your lady to the castle." Suiting actions to words two men fell in front of them to lead the way while the other two trailed behind. Nora half thought they were being arrested but the way the soldiers deferred to Ray indicated otherwise. She just kept her mouth shut.

She almost gasped when they came out of the trees and she saw the magnificent castle before them, ringed with walls and towers. The guards ushered them through an open gate and along a stone paved road to the castle itself she had seen towering above the city walls. Once there they were escorted to a great open room where a huge round table sat. Above it, a beautiful woman in a long white gown belted at the waist rose from a throne to come forward with her hands outstretched and a smile lighting her face.

"Welcome! Welcome back Sir Raymond of the Palms. As we hoped, your travels have brought you back here."

Ray bowed from the waist. "Thank you MiLady." He turned towards Nora. "Your Majesty, allow me to present Lady Nora Darhk. Nora this is Queen Guinevere."

"Welcome to you too Lady Nora. Welcome to Camelot."

Camelot? She had always thought that place was mythical. Obviously, it was not.

Guinevere clapped her hands. "Your room from before is still yours. It will be aired out and made ready for you. In the meantime, you have arrived in time for the evening meal. Not a feast tonight but I promise you, Lady Nora, you will not go away hungry!"

Those were true words. The food was delicious and there was a lot of it. Much better than what was served in the Time Bureau's prison cells. Plus there was wine and there was none of that where she had been the last six months. She had already decided to take it easy but after the second glass when the steward came around Ray shook his head, laying the flat of one hand on her glass and the other hand on his own. She was ready to be indignant and then realized how stupid that was. Instead, she returned her attention to the conversation around her, much of what she was unable to follow. She did learn though that King Arthur was campaigning on the northern border of the kingdom, scattering the remnants of an invading army that had been led by someone called the Black Knight. Glasses were tipped towards Ray and a toast drunk to him when that adversary was mentioned. Apparently, Ray, Sir Raymond that is, had engaged that Black Knight in single combat.

"Oh no," she moaned silently to herself. Of course, whoever would that Black Knight be beside her dad? Once more the mixed feelings she had about her father flooded through her. She really had loved him but overall he had without a doubt been a very bad man. And brought her up that way. But he HAD changed near the end. She looked at Ray, who met her eyes. Under the cover of the tablecloth, his hand found hers and squeezed it. She remembered standing by the crater that marked the end of Mallus, and also of her father. Ray had tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Nora. He died a good man."

Only Ray. Only Ray could find something good to say about her father. Regardless of the fact that it was true, anyone else in the world would have said "Good riddance". She sighed, a sigh that changed into a yawn she failed to smother as everything that had happened over this day threatened to overwhelm her.

Ray noticed immediately. He stood, resting on hand on her shoulder as though to steady her.

"Milady, your hospitality is peerless as always but I fear our journey was long and tiring. I ask your permission to withdraw."

The queen was already on her feet and waving to one of the servers.

"Of course. I should have realized that. Ariel, would you please escort Sir Raymond and his lady to their room?"

"My pleasure, Your Majesty."

In short order, Nora found she and Ray alone together in a large room without windows. An enormous canopied bed stood against one wall. The other walls were covered in tapestries. Ray began dragging pillows from the bed and arranging them on the floor along with a tapestry that he took down from one of the walls.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making myself a bed." He seemed surprised at her question.

"You're going to sleep on the floor?"

"Well, yes," as though it was self-evident.

"God, you really are a boy scout aren't you?"

"I was. In fact, I was an Eagle Scout."

It was halfway in Nora's mind to ask if he slept on the floor when he was with other females, particularly Kendra. She didn't. First, it was none of her business and second for some strange reason when she thought of Ray with another woman, she felt, well, she wasn't sure what she felt. She just knew it didn't feel good. So she displayed her displeasure by climbing into the bed and rolling away from Ray. So he didn't want to sleep with her? That would show him.

Of course, it didn't. And she discovered a truth about stone castles. In the middle of the night, it gets really cold. That was what the curtains around the bed were for she realized. Trying to keep her teeth from chattering she sprang from the bed and lowered the curtains. She stepped on Ray, of course. But that was okay. Darn him he had been snoring in his sleep while she froze. He immediately woke up and sat up.

"Nora? Is everything alright?"

"No," she snapped. "I'm freezing." She hesitated for a moment. "Please?" She didn't elaborate but Ray knew what she meant. He always seemed to do that. Almost managing to stifle a groan or two he got up, tossed his covers on the bed and climbed in beside her. She almost gave a sigh of exasperation when he kept one layer of the covers over her under him. But he was willing to let her squirm close and even put an arm around her. Shortly she fell back asleep and this time remained until morning. She let Ray sleep as she broke all records for getting dressed before heading out of the chamber in search of someplace warmer.

She came out on to the parapet of the castle wall, looking down on the rest of Camelot, just stirring as in the risen sun. She almost turned around when she saw the tall figure of Guinevere standing nearby staring towards the North. But it was apparent the other woman was perfectly aware of her presence and Nora was NOT going back away as though she was running. She hadn't done anything wrong after all. Not here anyway.

"Good morning Lady Nora," the much taller woman turned with a warm smile on her face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Eventually Your Majesty."

The twinkle in the taller woman's eyes let Nora know that probably she had a very good idea of just how she had slept. How she didn't know but she suspected there were a lot fewer secrets in Camelot than she might have thought. Was she being spied on?

That question must have been reflected on her face for Guinevere took her hand. Her eyes were serious now.

"The castle is riddled with passages behind the walls. Originally meant for servants, they do seem to be used for much more than that sometimes. And peepholes exist, once again supposedly so those same servants will be alerted when the gentry are waking up so that water for morning ablutions and food can be prepared. Sometimes that is misused as well. Even in Camelot, nothing is perfect. But in this case, the only person observing you was me."

"Oh?" Nora found that after that single word she had nothing to say.

"Sir Raymond of the Palms is a fine man. He is a welcome addition to the Round Table. His Knighthood was fairly earned in combat and yet beyond that, he is the type of warrior that Arthur and I look for, one not only capable on the field of battle but also manly in other ways. He is brave but also thoughtful and kind, caring for others beyond himself as a true Knight should be. But one of his greatest qualities is also what I fear may be a chink in his armor that will undo him. A chink I suspect you have even greater knowledge of than I do."

Coyness had never been a part of Nora's make-up. It was obvious what Guinevere meant and indeed she had first-hand experience of that subject herself.

"He always sees the best in everyone," she replied quietly. "Even when they don't deserve it."

"Yes."

Nora flung back her head, looking up into the grave, kind eyes of the Queen.

"But sometimes," she said, "Seeing that makes the person he's looking at WANT to find that best inside themselves and live up to it."

Guinevere's eyes warmed. She squeezed Nora's hand.

"Yes, it does. And I'm glad of it. Now then, how about breaking our night fast? Hungry?"

"Starving," Nora admitted.

Once again the food was hearty and filling. Ray joined them shortly, bowing to Guinevere and smiling at Nora. Along with the others at the table, they ate in comfortable silence. Eventually, they pushed back their chairs and looked at each other.

"Will you be staying Sir Raymond?" Guinevere asked.

"No, Your Majesty. I am happy my journies have brought me back to Camelot but I have duties to attend to elsewhere."

The Queen nodded, obviously expecting that answer. She turned towards Nora.

"And you Lady Nora? Will you be staying with us or will you be leaving with Sir Raymond?"

Nora weighed her answer for a moment. "I need to be going as well, Your Majesty. I will travel with Sir Raymond but eventually, I will have to make my own way towards whatever destiny awaits me." Nora almost felt she was being too flowery with her words but something about Camelot seemed to almost demand it.

"I hope you find what you are looking for, Lady Nora. Know you will be welcome here whenever your journey brings you close."

Nora was moved. No one ever wanted her back, other than a certain Death Cult and a couple of insane asylums. She looked sideways and amended her thought. Well, no one other than the man who sat beside her.

In short order, they were on their way. They waited until they well well away from Camelot and any observation before Ray pulled out his controller.

"Nora, I had thought that you might stay in Camelot. You would be safe here and perhaps Merlyn, who is Stargirl of the Justice Society of America, could help you learn more about your powers. But then this is one of the first places that the Legends will look for you. You need to go somewhere they won't think of looking for you."

"Oh I have an idea about that," Nora replied with a smile. She grew serious. "Thank you, Ray. You won't be in trouble for helping me will you?"

"Nothing I can't handle," he assured her. He laughed. "Certainly not as much trouble as I've been in before."

There was more both of them wanted to say but they also knew this wasn't the time to say it.

"Until our paths cross again," Ray said. He activated his controller and stepped through the gateway.

Nora waited a moment, then pulled out the timestone that had once been her father's. She looked at it. "A place they won't think to look for me," she said to herself, closed her eyes and visualized her destination. There was a moment when everything seemed to be pulled in all directions and she opened her eyes.

"Well, here I am back in 2018. Hopefully, the Time Bureau will never think to look for me this close to then." She studied herself. "And I look like I belong in about the 6th Century." Her eye caught a sign. "Perhaps not as out-of-place as I first believed," she added thoughtfully. "I DO need a job after all. Maybe it's fate."

Taking a deep breath Nora marched towards the gateway leading into an area cordoned off in the park before her. Over the entrance were the words "Renaissance Faire. Opening soon. Now Hiring."

(The End)


End file.
